


Von Spielen und Vorspielen...

by Caivallon



Category: Football RPF, Real News RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caivallon/pseuds/Caivallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Bei euren Umkleiden, den Gang hinunter, links. Da sind die Räume vom Platzwart, die könnten offen sein.“ - „Wart’ auf mich.“<br/>(Daniel Agger / Fernando Torres)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Von Spielen und Vorspielen...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwakeMySoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeMySoul/gifts).



> Auch wenn vermutlich kaum jemand mehr dieses Pairing liest… ein kleiner One-Shot… schon ein paar Wochen alt.  
> Die Idee kam mir beim Spiel Chelsea:Liverpool… genauer bei [ **dieser Szene** ](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdd9eyAovU1r9yhy9o1_500.gif)
> 
> Ich kenne keinen der beiden teilnehmenden Herren und erhebe keinerlei Anspruch auf die Richtigkeit dieser Geschichte. Sie ist einzig und allein meiner Fantasie entsprungen. 
> 
> Als ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe, hatte ich [ **dieses Lied** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RppIYSNZEU0) im Kopf... es passt sehr gut, wie ich finde. 
> 
> Dank, Küsse und Cupcakes gehen an [ **Tetila** ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeMySoul/profile) ♥ 
> 
> Vielleicht gefällt es ja jemandem. Reviews sind immer gern gesehen. ^_^  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Von Spielen und Vorspielen…**

Er – fast 50 Millionen Ablösesumme wert – wartet in einer Abstellkammer, zwischen Besen und Schrubbern.

Er – Stürmer im erfolgreichsten Team der Premier League – ist nervös und aufgeregt.

Er – zwar gerade nicht besonders erfolgreich, aber hey! – atmet flach, damit er die bald nahenden Schritte hört.

Er schwitzt und eigentlich sollte ihm schon kalt sein. Er sollte duschen. Sich anziehen. In der Kabine, wo sein Team sich wundern würde, wo er denn steckt.

Aber stattdessen ist ihm heiß. Und die Gänsehaut, die seinen Körper überzieht, kommt von der Vorfreude.

Und außerdem ist er _geil_.

Ein Gedanke, der ihn schon wieder zum Lachen bringt.

Doch es ist wahr. 

Er ist geil. 

Eigentlich grenzt es an ein mittleres Wunder, dass er es überhaupt noch geschafft hat sich die 80 Minuten zu konzentrieren, die er auf dem Platz stand. Bei den Shake-Hands ein verschmitztes Lächeln im Mundwinkel. Der kurze Blick. Hat ausgereicht ihn unter Strom zu setzen. Die Berührungen im Strafraum. Nur Zufall. Normale Spielsituationen. Die ihn normalerweise nie derart hibbelig machten. Kribbelig. Der Zusammenprall. Nicht _nur_ Zufall. Die Berührung. Der Geruch. Ganz nah. 

Es war wie ein Schluck Wasser nach langem Durst. 

Nur dass ein Schluck Wasser nicht direkt in seinen Unterleib fuhr. In seine Fingerspitzen. In jede Zelle seines Körpers. 

Und irgendetwas in seiner Brust zusammenschnürte. 

Eine Mischung aus schlichter Erregung und noch schlichterem Vermissen. 

Etwas, das er sofort verdrängen musste. Etwas, dass er sofort verdrängen konnte. Bis zur 60. Minute jedenfalls. 

 

_„Weißt du, woran ich denke…?_

_„Dass wir euch den Arsch aufreißen?“_

_„Oh, darauf würde ich nicht wetten. Aber nein, eigentlich dachte ich eher an was anderes. Der Sanitätsraum in Melwood…? Klingelt da was?“_

_„Der…?“_

_„Gut, du erinnerst dich noch. Ihr habt doch hier auch so was, oder?“_

_„Klar… aber das geht nicht. Der ist nicht abschließbar.“_

_„Alternativen?“_

_„Solltest du dich nicht eher aufs Spiel konzentrieren? War bisher keine Glanzleistung von dir.“_

_„Hab dich auch schon besser spielen sehen. Also?“_

_„Bei euren Umkleiden, den Gang hinunter, links. Da sind die Räume vom Platzwart, die könnten offen sein.“_

_„Klingt gut.“_

_„Aber auffällig. Wenn wir da beide hinmarschieren.“_

_„Wirst doch eh wieder vorher ausgewechselt.“_

_„Träum weiter!“_

_„Wart’ auf mich.“_

 

Ab diesem Moment war seine Konzentration nur noch in Fragmenten vorhanden. Ob es daran lag, dass er dann tatsächlich ausgewechselt wurde, weiß er nicht. 

Doch seit diesem Moment wartet er hier; in diesem winzigen fensterlosen Raum. Der Geruch von scharfen Putzmitteln und schalem, feuchten Stoff in der Nase. Das Büro war verschlossen gewesen. 

Er hat nicht daran gedacht seine Uhr zu holen. Handy natürlich auch nicht. Und sein Ipod war ebenfalls nicht in der Trainingsjacke. 

Auf Licht hat er verzichtet. Nicht dass die Umgebung seine Erregung geschmälert hätte… er kann sich gerade nur wenige Dinge vorstellen, die dazu in der Lage gewesen wären. 

Also lauscht er im Dunkeln auf die Geräusche aus dem Stadion, die nur dumpf und entfernt zu ihm dringen. Signalisieren, dass das Spiel jetzt vorbei ist. 

Seinem Herzschlag, der laut und nah in seinen Ohren dröhnt. 

Schließlich dem Stakkato von Stollenschuhen auf hartem Betonboden. 

_Klack. Dodomm dodomm. Klack. Dodomm dodomm._

Ein bizarrer Dreiviertel-Takt, stetig schneller werdend.

Lauscht dem Öffnen, Rütteln an Türklinken. Einmal. Zweimal. 

Frustriertes Schnauben. 

Geht ihm durch Mark und Bein. Und er will sich gar nicht vorstellen – stellt sich schon seit einer Viertelstunde vor – wie diese Stimme direkt an seinem Ohr klingt. 

Dann wird die Tür aufgerissen. 

Kalte, grelle Neonbeleuchtung.

Wider Erwarten erschreckt er; zuckt zusammen.

Das zufriedene Lachen.

Verflucht jetzt doch die Dunkelheit.

Das Herz schlägt schmerzhaft gegen seinen Brustkorb. 

Dann schiebt sich die dunkle Silhouette hinein. 

Dunkelheit. 

Vollkommene Nacht. 

„Wow… da hast ja ein romantisches Plätzchen gefunden.“

„Als wärst du wegen der Romantik hier.“

„Weiß Gott nicht, nein.“

Er tritt zu ihm. Spürt die Körperwärme schon. Das hektische Atmen. 

Zu behaupten, dass seine Knie nicht ein wenig zittern, wäre gelogen. Es nur auf das anstrengende Spiel zu schieben auch. 

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig.“

Fühlt die Gegenwart; überall… wie eine beruhigende, warme Decke. Wie ein Schatten, der über seinen Körper gleitet. Und für Sekunden ist das einfach genug. 

Bis es ihm einfällt. 

Nicht nur, dass sie nur diese jämmerlich kurzen Momente haben. Dass er darauf so lange warten musste. Dass es einfach nicht reicht. 

Lehnt sich nach vorne. Seine Augen sind längst an das fast nicht vorhandene Licht durch Türritzen und Lüftungsschlitze gewöhnt. Und selbst wenn nicht… Er kennt diesen Körper vor ihm, wie seinen eigenen. 

Er hat ihn unzählige Male gesehen, ertastet, auswendig gelernt. 

Er hat ihn unzählige Mal in Gedanken zusammengesetzt. 

Er hat ihn unzählige Male in seinen Träumen erbeten. 

Streift mit den Lippen über den Hals. Küsst den pochenden Puls. Wie er schneller gegen seine Berührung schlägt. 

Die Antwort ein Zucken. Das Stocken. Das scharfe Einatmen. 

„Von Licht hältst du wohl nichts?“

„Brauchst du Licht um mich zu vögeln?“

„Das nicht, aber ich will dich dabei ansehen.“

Ein Satz, der ihn irgendwo berührt. Schmerzt. 

Aber was sie haben, gehört nicht mehr ans Licht. Es gehört in die Dunkelheit. Ins Verdrängen. Ins Lügen. Ins Nicht-Sein. 

Ahnt, dass die Hand nach dem Schalter tastet; und hält sie fest.

„Lass… dann können wir uns doch einreden, dass es nicht passiert.“

„Ist ein wenig albern, der Gedanke, oder nicht?“

„Ist ja auch ein wenig albern, dass wir uns in einer Abstellkammer treffen, oder nicht?“

„Ich find’s eher witzig. Die Vorstellung, dass du hier wartest. Auf mich.“

Die Stimme ist jetzt ganz nah an seinem Ohr. Der Körper drückt sich an ihn. Eng. Fest. Folgt ihm. Lehnt sich mit ihm an die Wand. Presst ihn dagegen. Die Hand legt sich über seine Lippen. Nicht fest – nicht zu fest. Aber so dass dieser Geruch ihn fast schwindelig macht – fast. Dass er fast die Augen schließen muss – fast. 

„So so… du hast also schon ohne mich angefangen.“

„Hättest mich halt nicht so lange warten lassen.“

„Im Gegensatz zu anderen durfte ich nicht vorher Feierabend machen.“

„Willst du reden oder vögeln?“

Die Antwort ist ein raues Lachen; fast ein Keuchen, ein Knurren.

Die Antwort ist das Zerren an seiner Hose. Hektisch, ungeduldig. Einhändig, während die andere noch immer auf seinem Mund liegt. 

Aber die Gänsehaut, die kommt nicht von der plötzlichen Kälte. Die kommt einzig von den Fingern, die über seine Haut streichen. Beidhändig jetzt, weil die eine nicht ausreicht der absoluten Notwendigkeit genüge zu tun. 

Mit dem Bund kämpfen, Stoff über seinen Hintern schieben. Seine Hüften näher ziehen. 

Völlig unnötig; schiebt er sie doch vollkommen instinktiv nach vorne. 

Genießt die Reibung. 

Verflucht seine enge Unterhose. 

Verflucht die Ungeschicklichkeit seiner Finger.

Verflucht alles, was sie noch von direkter Berührung abhält: von Haut an Haut.

Doch erst als seine Hose hinabrutscht, erwacht er aus seiner Trance – aus diesem Traum aus Nichtstun und Nicht-Begreifen. 

Seine Hände fahren unter dieses Trikot, über diesen heißen, verschwitzten Rücken; krallen sich in diese kräftigen Muskeln. 

Seine Zunge leckt über Kieferknochen, Hals, Nacken. Den vertrauten Geschmack von Gras, Adrenalin, Anstrengung und Dan. 

Seine Erregung pocht schmerzhaft gegen den Oberschenkel, der sich frech zwischen seine Beine drängelt. 

Beißt zu, damit er nicht schreien muss. Sich nicht verrät. Damit er ihm näher ist. Diesem bizarren, verdrehten Wunsch, so ein Stück von ihm mitnehmen zu können. 

Schmerzhaft. 

Aber er weiß, dass dieser Schmerz willkommen ist. Dass Dan damit umgehen kann. Er diesen Schmerz auf ebenso bizarre, verdrehte Weise braucht. 

Bis er los gerissen wird. 

Daumen tastend über seine Wangen fahren, seine Unterlippe suchen. Innehalten. Vorsichtiger werden. 

Er kann den Blick spüren. 

Er kann ihn spüren. 

Wie er ihn im Dunkeln vor ihm spüren kann. 

Wie er die Hände auf seiner Haut spüren kann. 

Wie er den Atem spüren kann, der sich mit seinem mischt. 

Schwer und beruhigend. Streift er über sein Gesicht. Prüft. Überprüft dann mit den Fingerspitzen. 

Er kann das Lächeln sehen. 

Wie es langsam im Mundwinkel erwacht. Zögerlich, zufrieden, schmunzelnd. 

Wie es sich für Sekunden nicht entscheiden kann.

Wie es dann zum Grinsen wird. Wissend, spöttisch, zärtlich. 

Aber immer auch ein wenig zu sicher. Selbstsicher. 

Zu sicher seiner selbst. Und zu sicher _seiner_.

Hat es so oft schon gesehen. 

Trotzdem wünscht er gerade nichts mehr, als dass er es sehen kann. 

Wünscht sich Licht. Wünscht sich Wahrheit. Wünscht sich Realität. 

Bis ihn das Flüstern zurückholt. 

„Das hat _verdammt_ wehgetan… Spinner.“

Bis ihn der Kuss zurückholt. 

In die _Realität_.

Dieser Geschmack. Dieses Gefühl. 

Ihn überwältigt. 

Und er beginnt am Stoff zu zerren. Rücksichtslos. 

Trikotshirt, dann dieses verhasst Unterhemd. 

Zerrt es über Dans Kopf mit einer Bewegung, die schon fast gierig zu nennen ist. Flucht in Gedanken, weil es ihren Kuss – _Biss_ – ihre Verbindung unterbricht. Schlingt sein Bein um ihn. Zieht ihn näher. Als hätte er Angst, er würde ihn jetzt je verlassen.

Während seine Hände nicht aufhören können. Über diesen wunderbaren Rücken zu fahren, auf und ab; über die Schulterblätter; über diesen Wirbel in Höhe der Taille – dieser seltsame wunde Punkt, wo jede Berührung sofort eine Belohnung einbringt – ein Keuchen, einen erregten Fluch. Und über ebendiese Taille, um die er schon so oft seine Beine gepresst hat. 

Die jetzt jedoch noch immer durch einen störenden Hosenbund entstellt wird. 

Aber der Widerwillen loszulassen und die absolute Dringlichkeit, erlauben es lediglich den Stoff soweit hinab zu schieben, wie unbedingt nötig. 

Und dann… endlich… Haut auf Haut. 

Wie elektrisierend durchzuckt es ihn. 

„Fu… ck.“

Keucht, hustet, stöhnt es in diesen Mund. Gräbt seine Zähne in die scharfe, geschickte Unterlippe.  
Er sieht förmlich wie seine Gedanken sich auflösen; wie sie wie Wachs auseinander fließen. Davon rinnen. Wie all seine Logik bröckelt angesichts dieser unglaublichen Erleichterung, Befriedigung, als sich Dans Ständer an seinem reibt. 

_‚Oh Gott. OhGott! OhGottohgottohgott…’_

Er fühlt nahezu, wie jedwede Vernunft verdunstet, wie Wasser auf einem heißen Stein. Wie sein nicht mehr vorhandener Willen atomisiert wird. Als sich vorwitzige Finger zwischen seine Pobacken tasten; warm, geschickt, als folgten sie einem Pfad, den sie längst auswendig kennen. 

Verschluckt sich fast an seiner Zunge, weil ihm der Kopf in den Nacken fällt; nimmt den dumpfen Aufprall mit der harten Betonwand kaum zu Kenntnis – es ist so unglaublich zweitrangig – außerdem ist sein Verstand nach heute vermutlich ohnehin perdu. Und wer kümmert sich schon um Beulen oder Gehirnerschütterungen, während einem gleich das Hirn rausgevögelt wird? 

Trotzdem nimmt er wie im Nebel wahr, dass sich eine Hand um seinen Hinterkopf schmiegt; geduldige, beruhigende Küsse auf seinem Hals verteilt werden, obwohl die andere tiefer wandert und alle gut gemeinten Bemühungen seinen Puls zu senken, zunichte macht. 

„Lass… das. Scheiß’ auf… Ich lecke ja auch nicht zehn Minuten mein Essen ab, bevor ich reinbeiße.“

Das amüsierte Lachen schafft es aber nicht über das Zucken hinwegzutäuschen, das durch diesen ganzen Körper bebt; dass Dans Erregung noch weiter zunimmt. 

„Du… bist ja verrückt.“

_‚Ich würde es eher verzweifelt nennen.’_

„Das ist doch eigentlich mein Text.“

Hört die Stimme; die Nuance von Besorgnis.

„Bist du sicher?“

Nicht zuviel, so dass er es albern finden könnte – gerade soviel, dass es ihm nur ganz wenig weh tut: winzige Nadelstiche von Bedauern, von Versagen… von Verlust. 

Gegen _die_ es nur ein Mittel gibt.

„Klar… oder willst du so wieder zurück in die Kabine?“

„Nicht wirklich....“

„Wie schön, dass man mit dir auch vernünftig reden kann.“

„Wow… Torres… ich weiß ja nicht, was mit dir passiert ist… früher warst du doch noch so _brav_.“

_‚Früher war ich auch noch nicht so verzweifelt.’_

Spricht es aber nicht aus. Es reicht, wenn er es ahnt.

„Und ich frage dich noch mal: bist du hier zum Reden oder zum Vögeln?“

„Hm… aber ich glaube, ich mag den neuen Torres…“

Das Lachen. 

Gegen _das_ es nur ein Mittel gibt. 

Dan. 

Und alles, was er _ist_. Bedeutet. War. Bedeutet hat. _Immer_ bedeuten wird.

Gegen _den_ es nur ein Mittel gibt. 

Dan. 

 

 **Ende**  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen…


End file.
